


Reject

by yeaka



Series: Chocono [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chocobos, Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21910969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Prompto’s in a new herd.
Series: Chocono [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577287
Comments: 14
Kudos: 137





	Reject

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Either the chocobos in the new pack Prompto’s infiltrated don’t realize he’s a failed Imperial experiment, or they don’t care. His attempts to rub off the mark the Empire left on him have all failed, as did trying to cover it with mud—Prompto’s _sure_ Noctis saw it, and by now, Gladiolus and Ignis probably have too. But they don’t say anything about it. Nobody chases him off. A particularly nasty coeurl interrupts their lunch, and they don’t even leave him behind when he trips over his own tail feathers in fear. Noctis even helps him get back up while Gladiolus charges and chases the foul creature right off. When he spreads his dark brown wings wide, Gladiolus is _terrifying._ Ignis’ sleek, ash-brown body streaks past him, every bit as deadly. Noctis looks straight out of a storybook with his pure ebony plumage. They’re all _awesome_. And when the coeurl’s gone, they huddle around Prompto, bristling with support. Noctis even ruffles through his front feathers, looking for bruises where he fell, and Ignis stands by, as though ready to patch him up the second anything’s wrong. Prompto hasn’t been with them long. But he’s already got stars in his eyes. 

He plods pathetically after them as they graze about the field, digesting dinner. They seem okay with that. Ignis even brings him gysahl greens—his favourite. They’re all _so_ nice to him. Maybe that’s how packs are supposed to be. Prompto’s never been a part of one before, so he wouldn’t know. 

He _desperately_ wants to be a part of this one. He instantly loves the feeling of being _part_ of something. He loves having _friends_. He loves watching Gladiolus and Noctis wrestles while Ignis huffs indignantly off to the side. He can tell they’re all so close and can’t imagine how he’ll ever fit in, but then Noctis kicks a round stone over to him and they’re playing like chocochicks fresh out of their eggs. He _really_ hopes he can stay with them. 

When the sun finally sinks over the horizon, Prompto’s convinced it’s time to go. Night washes over the world, and all the smarter creatures are retreating to their nests to wait out the danger of the night. He can’t imagine he’ll be welcome there, but when he tries to waddle off, Noctis nips his tail feathers and squawks at him. 

So Prompto sheepishly follows Noctis through a clump of dense trees to a safe little clearing. Noctis points commandingly with one talon, and Prompto obediently drops down into the middle. He tucks his legs underneath him, wings tight at his side. 

Gladiolus plops to the floor in front of him. Ignis settles elegantly down on one side. Noctis slumps onto the other, tossing his neck over Prompto’s back and nuzzling into place before he settles down. Prompto wants to snuggle up with him too but is too busy melting with happiness. Their pack is strong, generous, _and_ cuddly. It’s everything he’s ever wanted. 

He huddles up in their warmth and really hopes they keep him.


End file.
